Quite the Irony
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: Summary: Sansa dreamed of love and marriage. Arya dreamed of wars and knighthood. Sansa is now the lady of Winterfell, married to Jon Targaryen- formerly Snow-, and is three months with child. But Sansa held no joy from it. Arya remains unmarried and is an unofficial household guard of Winterfell. Yet she finds joy tumbling around with a boy she loves. It is quite the irony.


If somebody told Sansa years ago that she'd end up Lady Sansa Targaryen with Jon Snow-who's actually a Targaryen- as her husband, she would definitely laugh at them and tell them they were mad. She would have told them how she was meant to be Queen Sansa Baratheon, wife to King Joffrey Baratheon, and she'd rule the Seven Kingdoms by his side. Even the mere suggestion of Jon being a Targaryen would make her question their sanity.

Yet there they were. She was the eldest Stark who can resume the seat. Robb and Rickon are dead. Bran had his own missions. Thus, Sansa was the next heir to the North.

When Howland Reed had revealed that Jon was the bastard son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, Daenerys Targaryen didn't waste time on proclaiming him a Targaryen and making him marry Sansa so she had some hold on the North.

Sansa had been glad that it was Jon, of course. Had it been anyone else, she would also be fine, too. After all, she had learned tremendously from the devious Littlefinger. But she would always be cautious, and would never find even a moment's peace. Even without the kind of love in songs, Jon was the perfect candidate to be someone she can trust and depend on. Despite his real father's name, Jon will always be a Stark through and through, and she could always count upon his loyalty. Yet she knew Jon's heart had always belonged to another. Sansa wasn't jealous of this dead girl though. But she was jealous that she hadn't got to experience that love she had dreamed of in songs. Not that she would delusion herself anymore but it still nagged in the deepest parts of her mind-that old part of her that she thought she had killed.

It had been a rather awkward wedding with Jon. The bedding was even more so. They looked at each other, in all their naked glory. Jon was a well-toned man. Sansa was a well-shaped woman. But for a moment, they thought that they were still half siblings, and they could see each other cringe. But as Sansa moved to turn off the light, so they wouldn't have to look at each other, Jon had stopped her. He said that they had to brave it together.

It did feel good.

But Jon had a strange fascination with her hair.

She knew he wasn't thinking of her as he thrust into her. He seemed so far away.

She didn't mind it though- whatever could get him to do his duty.

Sansa just wished she had someone to think about when she was tangled with this man who was once her bastard brother.

But none came to mind.

And she had felt hollow after the bliss subsided.

She's now three moons pregnant as a result from that night. Jon took over the responsibilities and let her rest. But Sansa didn't like being locked up in her room. She felt like a prisoner. So she began to walk around Winterfell.

Sansa walked the twists and turns of the castle with no aim but to shake off her growing irritation. Everyone told her it was normal to be moody whilst childbearing but she felt like it was more than that. She felt empty.

Suddenly, she jumped at the sound of a bump coming from a door to her right.

"Bloody hell, Gendry," Sansa knew that growl anywhere, even if her voice had changed slightly when she matured. To be fair, she had changed a lot when she returned- from her looks and inward.

Sansa could hear a familiar rustle of clothes and she blushed. She knew what it meant when she heard that. Her feet were ready to bolt when the door slammed open and two half-dressed people fell out. The one at the bottom shrieked and pushed the one at the top roughly. Although the black-haired man slammed his back to the wall, he laughed so hard with his eyes were firmly shut-not noticing the lady of the castle witnessing everything. Sansa tried not to look at the man's still hard cock. The ebony-haired girl at the bottom looked like she was about to shoot a glare at him when she noticed Sansa there.

"S-Sansa," she stuttered as she scrambled to push down her gown down before standing. The man recovered immediately when he heard that name and struggled to lace his breeches. Blue and grey eyes looked down in embarrassment.

"I-I know this isn't proper… I- ugh…" For the first time, Arya seems bent on propriety and Sansa was relishing her embarrassment. She knew something was going on ever since she saw Arya and Gendry together, but she never thought it would get that serious. "… please don't tell Jon," she mumbled instead. Sansa knew her husband was oblivious to their obvious romance and she knew he would kill Gendry if he knew. Jon still saw Arya as his little sister of nine and he tended to be overprotective when he realized that Arya had already had her moon's blood and a womanly shape.

"I won't sweet sister but I want to borrow you for a while. You don't mind, don't you, Gendry?"

Sansa put on her sweetest smile but there was an undertone saying it as an order.

"Y-yes, m'lady," Gendry stuttered in response as he finished tying up the laces and got up to bow.

Sansa wound her arms around her sister's and spun her to away from the smith. When she saw Arya briefly turn back, she did the same and caught Gendry's playful wink. Arya picked up a random apple she spotted on the floor and threw it at him. As Sansa heard the booming laughter from the man, she saw her sister was trying to scowl, but her small smile won over.

"And you said you boys are gross," Sansa said when they were well away.

"Shut up!" Arya muttered.

"Oh come on, Arya," Sansa nudged. "Look at you! You are definitely not Arya Horseface anymore."

Her sister blushed and glared at her unbelievingly. Sansa didn't blame her. She was the one who had encouraged that nickname after all, but what she said now was true. Arya had grown into a beautiful woman. Arya was now five-and-ten with a woman's body. And from what Sansa had just witnessed earlier, she was getting womanly desires, too.

"How long have you been doing it?" Sansa teased and that earned a body shove from her sister- enough to hurt a little but not enough to break them apart. _There's the Arya I remember._ Despite everything though, Arya is still the same rough girl who beat people to dust. When she got back, Arya had many suitors in hopes of uniting with House Stark. But Arya didn't. She wanted to stay in her home to protect it. Sansa thought it was because she didn't want to marry anyone, but later on, she suspected that the smith had something to do with it.

"Come on, Arya. I think we're long overdue for a sisterly talk," Sansa teased and she realized there was finally something good coming out of this condition of hers. She hadn't realized how much she yearned to talk with her sister until now.

"Gendry… he doesn't let me do things I don't want to do. You must not tell Jon," Arya firmly plead, and Sansa had never seen her so overprotective over a boy outside her family.

"I know. But he will eventually know," Sansa said as they walk toward an open hall that gives a view of the courtyard. "This… affair you two are having. The smith seems like a nice guy, and I support anything that makes you happy as long as I know it's not a danger to you."

Arya smiled at that. There was a pang in her chest. Sansa didn't know how much she wanted a moment like this with her sister. After all they've been through, they only have each other now. Sansa led them to one of their windows that opened to the courtyard, but she stared at the horizon.

"I promise I'll tell Jon myself. I got myself into it. I'll defend my actions." Arya said determinedly, before japing with a smirk, "Besides, only I'm allowed to kill Gendry."

Sansa laughed and she looked down to the courtyard. They spotted Jaime and Brienne teaching new recruits for Northern warriors. _Even the Kingslayer and Brienne-the-not-so-beauty, who both lost their home and family, found true love in each other._ Daenerys and Arya had wanted Jaime dead but Brienne seemed very determined to keep him alive, even vouching her life if Jaime ever did something dishonorable. Sansa once would have thought the same but he and Brienne reunited the sisters together, and that's something she was grateful for. Their mother had brought the two knights together for her and Arya's sake and unknowingly changed each other for the better.

"It's quite unfair the Kingslayer got a chance for a second life like that. After all he's done to our family," Arya muttered what had been about to pop on Sansa's mind. "You should have had the shot of that happiness, not him. But since when have the gods been fair?

It was true though. No matter how hard you try, you take what you can get and make the best with it.

"I would kill him myself," Arya continued. "But he had been true to his word so far. And the Imp is Queen Daenerys' Hand, and I don't think this realm is in need of any more wars."

Sansa could feel Arya clench tighter around her arm. Sansa thought it was her anger at the Kingslayer, but she noticed unshed tears shining in her grey eyes, and that's when she understood. She can't bear part from her family ever again. _Maybe the smith isn't the only reason she doesn't want to marry anyone._

"So, how are things with Jon?" Arya asked as she blinked her shining eyes rapidly.

"Fine." _Cold as the North._

"Could have been worse though," Arya shrugged, understanding what Sansa meant. "I'm not saying you couldn't handle marrying other lords. I've seen you play people, Sansa, and you're very good."

"You're not so bad yourself," Sansa noted. "We seduced those squires together if you remember."

Arya scrunched her face in disgust. "Don't remind me." Then, she turned serious again. "But it would be exhausting to have to watch your back all the time. At least you know you can trust Jon."

Sansa nodded, but she knew that already. She kept telling herself the same thing millions of times, but it still wasn't a comfort. Arya could sense this.

"Don't be sad, sister," Arya sighed sympathetically. Her sister had indeed grown a lot if she's been having plenty of insights of people. "Now that I think about it, this is probably what it was like for mother and father at first."

Arya wasn't wrong. Littlefinger had told her about Catelyn's initial disappointment about marrying Eddard instead of the Brandon Stark.

"But they grew to love each other anyway." Sansa supplied.

"That's right," Arya agreed, and somehow it made Sansa a little better.

"We're actually agreeing with each other now, are we? Are you so eager to get back to your smith?" Sansa teased and Arya was back to her old self with her dagger steel stare.

"It was just a jape, sister," Sansa eventually said.

"You just had to ruin it." But Arya was smiling again.

"Really though. You go finish what you started with your smith. I believe he's frustrated right after I forced you to leave him hanging."

"Oh Gendry can take it," Arya said, rolling her eyes. "I'll castrate him if he complains that I'm spending time with my sister."

"No really, go to him. I just want to be alone and think," Sansa insisted.

"You sure?" Arya asked, concerened.

"Yes," Sansa affirmed. "But rest assured. We shall have more of our sisterly talks."

Arya relented and kissed her sister on the cheek. They were of height now, so it wasn't hard for her to do so. Then, she bent down to her bulging stomach and kissed it.

"Keep safe, baby Stark," Arya whispered to it. Sansa had long ago stopped correcting her that it was Targaryen but they both know that this child was a Stark.

Arya stood straightly and did a mocking curtsy before running off to leave. But before she disappeared in the doorway, Arya turned back to her sister.

"I did enjoy myself," Arya admitted. "Let's have more of our sisterly talks soon."

Sansa wanted to cry. It had been such a long time since she had a confidante, and she never thought she'd find it in wild little Arya. But she settled for a nod. Then, Arya left.

Sansa turned to look at the courtyard again. Jaime and Brienne are shoving each other now. Jaime was smirking while Brienne was blushing furiously. She knew this was playful though. Just as she often saw with Gendry and Arya.

It really was quite ironic though.

Sansa was the one who dreamt of being a loving wife to a husband ruling a kingdom. She dreamt of true love like Florian and Jonquil. Arya was the one with dreams of a knighthood. Her songs were of blood and battles and knocking boys to the dust instead of kissing them. They both had gotten their wish. Sansa was married, and is now with child, while Arya was an unofficial household guard of Winterfell. Yet Sansa felt hollow in her marriage. There was no romantic spark in it that she had hoped. Not even a man, or woman to think of that could help her through the awkwardness of her marriage. But there's her warrior sister who swore to have her heart and maidenhead intact to her grave. Arya Stark with her wolfblood and dreams of knighthood, managed to find genuine love.

But her sister was right.

If Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully learned to love each other, so will Jon Targaryen and Sansa Stark. He was his foster father's son, and she was her mother's daughter; both in looks and in heart.

That night, when Jon came to their room, Sansa put on her most seductive smile. Jon was taken aback for a while, but she unleashed such a wild passion that neither had known from each other before that Jon couldn't help but get lost in it.

For the first time in their marriage, there was a flame that was beginning to light. It was still a small candle, but it was a start.

 **Author's Note AKA Some long talk ahead cause I'm talkative: This idea was born because I honestly don't know who I ship Sansa with. Right now, I'm hoping for Jonsa to be canon because as I said here, trust. I multi-ship Sansa though… Tyrion, Margaery, Willas (but I don't really know him). I'm hesitant about Podrick. Petyr and Sandor is just a no for me. I know many people are SanSan shippers but I just can't get into this for some reason. It's probably the show's fault since I finished season 5 and only read book 1 first.**

 **I think about these things a lot because I have a weakness for modern au and if I see something that I don't ship in it, even if it's my otp, I can't read it. Hahahha.**

 **Then I thought, wouldn't it be ironic if Sansa doesn't have a true love but Arya does. Gendrya will always be my ship for both Arya and Gendry and no one else. And of course, what's a GoT fanfic of mine without Jaime and Brienne hahahaha. They help with Sansa's internal feelings so whatever XD**

 **I don't know what will happen in the future for everyone. They'll all be dead likely but just for the sake of things, ignore everything XD**

 **But in the end, I wrote it that Sansa will try to spark a passion with Jon for the sake of herself and her future children.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this mess :P Please leave a review.**


End file.
